


Le Noir

by TellHipHopImLiterate



Series: Squid Squad [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellHipHopImLiterate/pseuds/TellHipHopImLiterate
Summary: Jongup is having a hard time trying to find the right emotion for the first track. Yongguk decides to help.





	Le Noir

**Author's Note:**

> okay quick confession:  
> i didn't know jongup's voice was in le noir and it freaked me out a little when i found out. so i got inspired.

The announcement that they were supposed to release a new album came at them with full force. They barely released Put 'Em Up and they barely got any rest before their CEO announced that they needed to release new music. Jongup saw Yongguk looking like was about to have a breakdown. Everybody did.

So Yongguk spent his time in his room creating new songs for an album that they weren't even sure was going to be successful. Everybody tried to comfort him as best as they can, giving him some encouraging words and even giving him food and water. Eventually, Yongguk produced twelve songs and said that Jongup's solo song should be in the album, along with the Korean version of Kingdom.

With the songs recorded and already placed in the album, Yongguk felt like they were missing something. It wasn't until he stumbled upon Le Noir. It was a jazzy piece and he really wanted to use this as the introduction, but he never knew who would sing it. Daehyun's voice is too powerful and Youngjae doesn't seem to fit jazz. He asked Himchan once and he refused.

Which left Jongup, who was in the recording studio and looking over the music.

"I don't think I can do this," Jongup said.

"You can. You have a nice voice. Just relax," Yongguk assured him.

It was just them. Yongguk feels like it would make Jongup more comfortable to be alone with just the two of them. He turned on the music and the slow jazz began to play. Jongup took a deep breath and stared at the lyrics.

" _Le noir_ -"

"Jongup, you're flat again," Yongguk interrupted.

Jongup groaned. He had to keep trying eight times. He either sounded too flat, too high pitched, or his voice wasn't in it.

"I can't do this. I don't know what to do," Jongup stated.

"I know you can. Okay, close your eyes," Yongguk ordered.

Jongup sighed and closed his eyes. He heard the door open, but he still kept his eyes closed. He felt a pair of hands on his hips and a pair of lips ghosting his neck, his jaw, and his lips.

"Y-Yongguk," Jongup moaned out.

It was no secret that Jongup has a crush on the leader. Everybody in the dorms knew. Their managers knew. He wouldn't be surprised if their CEO knew. Jongup hesitantly placed his hands on Yongguk's chest and waited.

"I need you to relax," Yongguk ordered.

With Yongguk's voice that deep with lust and want, it was hard for Jongup to relax. He fluttered his eyes open and looked up at Yongguk. The look at Yongguk was giving him made him shiver in anticipation. Yongguk leaned down and pressed his lips against Jongup's. The kiss was sweet and soft. Yongguk tasted like the cherry chapstick he wears when he finishes recording. Jongup wrapped his arms around Yongguk's neck and stood at the balls of his feet so that the two could meet halfway.

"You know, you drive me insane sometimes," Yongguk confessed when the two separated.

Jongup furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at him.

"The way you sing sometimes shows the passion you have and the love you feel. You always have some sort of emotion when you perform," Yongguk explained.

"I don't under-"

Yongguk interrupted him and kissed his neck. Jongup let out a small gasp in surprise. Yongguk lifted Jongup's legs so that Jongup could wrap his legs around Yongguk's waist easily. Yongguk moved them towards the couch and sat down so Jongup was straddling Yongguk's waist.

"You're such a good boy, Jongup. Your singing has improved a lot," Yongguk praised.

Jongup whined and tried to get as much friction from the older. He needs something. He wants Yongguk to touch him.

The next thing he knew, they were both shirtless and Yongguk was marking him along his chest. Jongup let out a whine when he felt Yongguk's tongue swirl around his nipple, while one hand was pinching and twisting on the other nipple.

"You're so beautiful. Do you know that? I wonder what'll happen if I just mark you everywhere. That way everyone will know you're mine," Yongguk praised, looking up at Jongup and giving him a lazy smirk.

Jongup shivered at Yongguk's works.

"T-touch me, p-please," Jongup whined.

Yongguk stared at him and trailed his fingers down his torso. Jongup shivered at the touch and watch to see what Yongguk would do.

"Where do you me to touch you?" Yongguk asked.

Jongup's breath hitched when Yongguk grazed his clothed dick with his fingers.

"Use your words," he said.

"Please! I need- I need-" Jongup cried out.

Yongguk unzipped Jongup's jeans and began to take off his jeans and underwear. Jongup had to stand up a bit to give Yongguk access to take them off. Jongup looked down and felt his cheeks staining red. This was the first time anyone – willingly of course – saw his dick. It was resting against his stomach, red and swollen and hard.

"You're so big. Bigger than what Daehyun brags about," Yongguk said.

Jongup whined when he felt Yongguk grasping his dick. It felt so good. He needed more.

"I need help taking off my pants," Yongguk whispered to him.

Jongup nodded his head and began to help Yongguk take off his jeans and underwear. Jongup gasped when he saw Yongguk's dick. It was a lot bigger than he thought it would be.

"What is it, baby?" Yongguk asked, nibbling at Jongup's jaw.

"S-so big," Jongup whined out.

Yongguk reached over towards where they placed his pants and brought out lube and a condom.

"Did you plan this?" Jongup asked.

"I had a hunch. Either way, it's good to always be prepared anyway," Yongguk answered.

Jongup could feel his entire body burning. Yongguk kissed his lips softly and Jongup followed along. Next thing he knew, Jongup felt Yongguk's fingers rubbing against his entrance. Jongup whined against the touch and bit down on Yongguk's shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" Yongguk asked him.

Jongup looked at Yongguk carefully and saw the worry written on his face. Jongup has always dreamed of having sex with Yongguk. Ever since they first met. Of course, Jongup was younger and had a bit of an infatuation on him. But this, this was different.

"I-I'm fine," Jongup assured him.

"You know, we can always stop if you're feeling-"

"It's not that. I mean, yeah, I'm nervous as hell, but I'm ready. I want to do this," Jongup stated.

Yongguk looked at him, but nodded his head. He gently inserted one finger inside Jongup, which earned a small hiss. Jongup clawed at Yongguk's back and tried to relax. Yongguk kissed Jongup softly on the lips and used his other hand to place on his thighs. After Jongup finally relaxed in his embrace, Yongguk gently began to stretch him out. It may hurt, but Jongup loved it. It felt… nice. Blissful, even. Eventually, Yongguk inserted another finger and began to scissor inside. Jongup moaned against Yongguk's neck and let out a broken cry when he felt Yongguk curl his fingers inside.

"I-I'm ready," Jongup told him.

Yongguk pulled his fingers out and Jongup had to bite his lip to stop the small whine that wanted to escape. Yongguk grabbed the condom and tore it open with his teeth. Jongup had to be honest, he was a little bit turned on at that point. He watched as Yongguk began to place the condom on and rolled it over his length. He grabbed the lube and began to use a gentle amount over the condom.

"Ready?" Yongguk asked.

Jongup nodded his head. Yongguk lifted Jongup a little and gently lowered him down. Jongup gripped at Yongguk's back as he felt the head entering inside him. Soon, all of Yongguk entered inside him. Jongup had to remind himself to breath. Yongguk kissed his cheeks and rubbed circles on Jongup's hips in order to comfort him. It took a few seconds for him to adjust, but Jongup soon began to move his hips. Yongguk followed right behind him and attempted to keep the rhythm. The only thing that could be heard in the room was their grunts and moans filling the air.

"So tight. And you're so wet," Yongguk grasped out.

Jongup said nothing as he continued to bounce on Yongguk's dick. Yongguk soon flipped them over so now that he was on top and Jongup was on the bottom. Jongup didn't care. He wanted more, more, more.

"You look so wrecked," Yongguk pointed out.

Jongup could believe that. He was on a certain realm of reality right now where it's only him and Yongguk. Yongguk began to thrust slowly and gently, causing Jongup to mewl and began to scratch at Yongguk's back. He wanted more and he showed it by wrapping his legs around Yongguk's waist. Yongguk got the hint and his thrust began to hold more power. Jongup felt his eyes roll back when Yongguk positioned himself and inserted where Jongup's sweet spot is.

"Oh god, yes!" Jongup moaned out.

Yongguk smirked and missed on purpose, causing Jongup to whine and scratch at his back.

"No, please! Again," Jongup begged.

"Will you be a good boy?" Yongguk asked.

"The best! Please," he whined.

Yongguk did as he was told and began to hit the same spot that made Jongup's eyes see stars. Soon, he felt a pool of heat settling in his stomach. His hips began to spasm and he can't take anymore. He needs Yongguk's touch.

"Yongguk, I'm-" Jongup started, but he let out a mix between a broken cry and a moan.

"I know, baby," Yongguk assured him.

Yongguk lifted Jongup up and settled him on his lap, with Yongguk's back against the arm rest. Jongup could take anymore. Yongguk continued to thrust, but he also grasped Jongup's dick and began to stroke.

"You're such a good boy. So good. Look at how pretty you look," Yongguk praised.

Jongup felt his entire body twitch. He wanted more.

"I wonder if you'll be a good boy for me with the other members around. Huh? Will you be good? Will you sing for me? I bet you will. Your voice is beautiful. Such a pretty singing voice," Yongguk praised.

And that did it for him. Jongup came in Yongguk's hand and let out a broken cry. He saw that he came not on just Yongguk's hand, but on both of their stomachs. Yongguk soon came after into the condom. It took a few minutes for them to settle from their high and rested on the couch. Yongguk pulled out of Jongup and took off the condom. He threw it away in a nearby trashcan and settled onto the couch.

"What does this make us?" Jongup asked hesitantly as he curled up against Yongguk's warmth on the couch.

Yongguk looked down at Jongup and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Like, is this a one time thing or are we… are we boyfriends?" Jongup explained.

Jongup saw a million thoughts running through Yongguk's head.

"If you want to be boyfriends, then we're definitely boyfriends, okay. We'll work on Le Noir tomorrow when we're rested," Yongguk assured him.

Jongup nodded his head and curled up against Yongguk. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

\-----

The next day, after the two cleaned themselves up and changed, everybody came into the studio to hear the finishing track. The first song came out great. Better than expected. The rest of the songs deserved high praise from the directors. As soon as the production team left, the members stayed behind and stared at both Yongguk and Jongup.

"So when were you gonna tell us you two are fucking?" Himchan demanded.

The two froze. How did they know?

"You got a button right here that recorded your moans," Daehyun pointed out as he pressed the button.

Soon, the entire room was filled with Yongguk and Jongup's moans and grunts. Jongup felt his ears burning when he heard his broken cry.

They both decided to was best to have sex at Yongguk's apartment.


End file.
